


Vampire erotica

by GreenPhoenix



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Cracky, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember how Diane's housekeeper wrote "Vampire Diaries" fanfic. Well, she's not the only one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire erotica

”I’ve written Vampire Diaries femmeslash,” said Kalinda suggestively.  
“What’s that?” asked Diane and arched an elegant eyebrow.  
“Girl on girl.”  
“Oh.”  
“Mostly Elena and Caroline..” admitted Kalinda.  
“I do not know who they are,” said Diane.  
“Can I read you some of it?” she asked.  
“Sure,” said Diane.  
“Caroline kissed Elena’s supple neck softly and then she bit into the soft flesh..”’  
“Is Caroline a vampire?” asked Diane.  
“Yes. Sometimes Elena is too..and her doppelganger is a vampire. Katherine is lusciously evil.”  
“I’m very confused,” admitted Diane, but her heart was racing.  
“The nineties was very great for vampire erotica,” said Kalinda. “I wish Anne Rice had written more girl on girl.”  
“What happens next in your story?” asked Diane.  
“I’ll show you,” said Kalinda and kissed the elegant neck softly.


End file.
